A Fan Story
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: This is a dream I had ever since I saw Killian Jones grace my television screen two years ago. Colin and his co-stars are themselves, and I have some wonderful events that happen to me. It makes me want to go back to bed, and dream about him all night long! ;)


This has been a dream of mine ever since I saw Killain Jones on my television. This story, Colin is not married nor he has a child. Let's just say after I had this dream for a couple of times, I had to take a cold shower when I woke up. ;) By the way I changed my name to Lelia for the story.

* * *

In small town in the mid-west, a young woman is getting to ready to watch one of her favorite shows, Once a Upon a Time. It has been the longest wait for her, because when she watch the season finale. As I was watching, Emma and Killian had a talk on Granny's patio, and they begin to kiss. I began to cheer and then began to think what it would be like to kiss Colin. Just as the screen began to turn into the black, her door bell rang. I mutter to myself, 'who is call me at this time, i know it is not my family.' I opened her door, and my jaw opens. I was greeted by a man with the eyes that are colored like the sea, and hair is dark as chocolate.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could your phone. My phone just ran out of batteries, and my car just died." he said.

"Just a minute" I said, half close the door and said to myself . "Oh my gosh, it is Colin! What should I do?", quickly gets her phone and hands it to him. Their fingers touch and a small shock of electricity goes up my arm and ran right into my core, which began to warm, and I took a deep breath and smiles at him.

Colin turns and tries to get a hold of his agent, and then trying to get a hold of car repair station. As he turns back to her, he smiles and said. "Thank you..."

"Lelia." I said.

"Lelia, what a nice name. I am Colin." His eyes go right to the television, and sees his character along with everyone else. "Are you a fan of the show?"

"Yes, I am. I am more of a bigger fan of your character and Jennifer's." I said, smiling. "When will they come?"

"A half hour." Collin said.

"Oh, what brings you to my town?" I said

"I was driving past on the highway, and I notice the wind turbines. I wanted to see them, and I noticed the university, so I drove past them and that is when my car died."

"I see, would you like to come in, and have some hot chocolate?" I said.

"With cinnamon?" Collin asked.

"I have always had my hot chocolate with cinnamon and whipped cream. It is nice to have one more thing in common with Emma." I said as pink began to color my cheeks.

"What is another thing?" Collin asked

"Your character, Killian." I said, I walked into my kitchen, and began to make real hot chocolate, from the stove. I gathered the ingredients, and began to stir the chocolate into the milk.

"Ah...What makes him so appealing to you?" he asked me.

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen what you have created? Have you been to any of the fan fiction sites? You created the ultimate bad boy, with a good heart." I said, as I sprinkle in some cinnamon, and reach up to get a bit a nutmeg.

"Nutmeg too?"

"You need to try it okay? Cinnamon and Nutmeg goes so well together. You should tell the writers about that." I glance over at him, as his eyebrow goes up, with a sly smile that comes on his face. "What?"

"I know what I created, I wanted Killian to be different that cartoon version of Captain Hook." he said.

"I do have to tell you something, as I watching Peter Pan. I actually felt sorry for Captain Hook. Having to lose his hand to a crocodile, and has to be pick on by Peter" I said.

"Really?" Colin said, "I felt the same way."

We just look at each other, as the warmth and the smell of chocolate begin cooked surround us. "The chocolate is done." I said, as I pour the chocolate-spices mixture into two mugs, and top it with a shot of whipped cream.

"So, this beverage is a your favorite?" He said

"Yes, I have it at least once a week." I said, as a take a small sip. "Usually, on Sundays, during Once" I took another sip, and sigh as the chocolate touch my tongue, and close my eyes as the warmth spread down to my stomach.

I felt his fingers on my chin, and he wipe some cream of my bottom lip. "You had a bit of cream on your lips."

"Oh my...Is it gone?"

"Not quite," he leans towards me, and lick his lips, and then brushes my lips with his. I opened my eyes and see him, smiling at me. "Wow, that was incredible." he said.

"Yeah...Not every day a person get to be kissed by a star of a show, unless you are another star of a show." I said, as I lick my lips.

"quite..." He takes our mugs and place them on the table, and then reach for me again. "May I kiss you again?" He asked. I nodded, not to seem to my voice. He takes both of his hands, and place them on either side of my face, and lean towards me, and kisses me. I could feel his tongue tracing my lips and start to circle around the center of my lips, I opened them and I could feel his tongue invaded my mouth, and begin to wrestle with my own.

During this, his hands begin to go down to my waist, and cup my butt. He pushes me towards himself. I could feel every muscle of his body against my own. Just then, the doorbell rings. I answer it, and he leaves. Before that, he asked for my number, and he gave his.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, my phone rings. I answer it, and is greeted by Collin's voice. "Hi Lelia, Are working anytime soon?" he asked.

"No, I have a week off. Why?" I asked

"Would you like to see where I work? I will pay for everything, the plane trip, hotel room and everything. Think if it is as a week long date." He said.

"a date?" I said.

"Yes, a date. I would like to treat you for a experience you will never forget. As you gave me a weeks ago. That kiss, I cannot get out of my mind." Collin said.

"What time?" I said.

"I called a limo to pick you up in a hour. Do you have a nice dress?" Collin asked

"I think so.."

"Bring it..If it doesn't work I am sure that some of the women of my show would love to take you shopping." Collin said with a chuckle.

"Okay...I guess I will see you soon." I said.

Two hours later, I arrived in Vancouver, Canada. I see my name on a sign, and I walk up to the guy hold it. He was dressed as a limo driver, and suddenly he reach to me and gave me a kiss. I recognized Collin's kisses and began to react to him. Afterwards, I gave his small slap on chest. "Bad form there, Collin"

"I didn't want anyone to know who I am. Can you imagine what would happen if I was dressed as myself, waiting for my girlfriend at an airport."

"girlfriend?" I asked.

"Lelia, would you be my girlfriend?" He asked, as we are driving to the lots.

"Yes." I said.

"Wonderful. Now, I am sure that everyone will love you, as much as I do." Colin said, as I glanced over at him. "This is the time that there will be a lot of people taking our pictures. Are you okay by this?"

"If it is part of your world, It is okay." I said. He reaches over me and gives me a quick peck on my lips, and opens the door. Suddenly, bunches of flashes goes off, and I am hearing people shouting.

"Colin, Who is that? Is she your girlfriend? Where did you two meet?" Everyone wanted to know about me.

He gave me a kiss on the lips in front of everyone. I smiled afterwards, but my eyes were saying, 'this is not over pal.' He smiled about that.

Collin got the door, and I was greeted by the sights of Storybrooke, and I met Jennifer, Lana, Ginnifer and Emile. Collin had to get my visitor's badge from the guards.

"so this is the woman that Colin as been talking about nonstop." Jennifer said with a smile. "I can tell why Colin is so taken with you."

"Thanks. It is a great to meet you." I said.

"Are you okay of me kissing your boyfriend?" Jennifer said.

"It is only a job right?" I said.

Colin comes back, and gives me a kiss. "You ready?" he asked.

"Lets go." I said.

"I would never thought that Collin would be so much in love." Lana said.

"Yes, it is a great thing to find love. Both on and off the screen" Ginnifer said.

Later that night, as I am getting ready for our date. I hear a knock on my door, and is greeted by Colin. He was dress in casual clothing, and he said, "I thought that we would just stay in. After all it has been a big day for both of us." He leans over and gives me a kiss. His hands followed my body, and he gently cup against my butt and press my body against his. His cellphone rings, and he answer it.

"Hello? Really, we are doing Kelly and Micheal tomorrow. Oh they have heard about my new girlfriend, and wants to hear the story.." he glances over me, and I looked at the floor. "As long as the whole talk is about her, and we need to talk more about the show. If they don't agree to that I will not be join the cast." He hangs up, and turn to me. "You okay?"

"This is the price to pay in dating a star of a show." I said. "Besides, I already gotten about calls from my family about you. They want to meet you."

"Oh..now where we?" We kissed again, and I could feel his hands getting higher and higher. His fingers were underneath my shirt, gentle brushing against my skin, and I was thinking that maybe this is it. He unbutton his jeans, and mine. and we slow undress each other, and we lay down on the bed. Before we kissed again, I asked, "Do you have protection?"

He nodded and reach over for his wallet, and pulled out a condom, and place it on his arousal rod, and then slowly begins to push inside, and we moved like the ocean. After, I rest my head on his shoulder. and fell asleep.

* * *

A month later, I was with Colin and the cast to visit New York City, and the set of Kelly and Micheal. I was in the bleachers watching the show. As Colin's name was announced, every single woman was cheering so loudly that I couldn't hear him speaking.

"So, I am guessing the chemistry between you and Jennifer are so good, that there is rumor going around that you are dating her. Am I right?" Kelly asked.

"No, sorry. It is called acting. I am seeing someone right now." Colin said, and there a mixture of boos and cheers are being heard.

"Really, where did you to meet."

"It was a funny story, I was traveling down a highway in a state in the mid-west, and saw these huge wind-turbines from the high-way. I stop to see them, and drove down a street, and my car broke down, and then my cell phone couldn't work. I saw a light in house, and heard my voice coming from the television, and I thought I could at least gave it a go..After all who ever lives there was a fan."

"Were you afraid to knock on the door?" Micheal asked

"A bit. I knocked on the door, and when the door open. I saw the most beautiful woman in the world, and I know it sounds weird, but I fell in love with her then." Colin said. and everyone sign about that.

"I wonder who could she be." a teenager said to her mother, besides me.

"I don't know, but if I were her..I would hold on to him.." her mother sighs..

"So, is she here?" Kelly asked.

"Yes she is..." Colin said, looking right at me, and I smiled at him. "I will go get her." He gets up, and comes right to me. "Hi, love." he said to me.

"Hey. Darling." I said to him, when we kissed cheers rang out from everyone.

"You ready?" He asked

"As I will ever be." I said to him. He held my hand as we walked to the chairs by Kelly and Micheal.

"What is your name?" Kelly asked me.

"My name is Lelia." I told them.

"How you met Colin is like a fairy tale. I understand you help the recipe of the hot chocolate that Emma and her son likes to share."

"Yes, I have always made hot chocolate from scratch, and I had always add cinnamon to it, but recently I have been add a dash of nutmeg to it. I had made some for Colin during our first meet, and he said he liked it a lot, and actually told the writers to add that ingredient to the recipe."

"Actually, the cast and the crew loves the new addition to the hot chocolate, and to the show's family." Colin gave me a kiss on the temple. "I am in love with her, and I have something to ask her now. If that is okay."

"Sure." Kelly and Micheal said in unison.

"Lelia, you had change my life for the better. I know understand what love is, and you have help my craft so much. I love you so much, and I am now willing to show you how much for the rest of our lives together, even if it does take 300 years. Will you marry me?" He opens a box, and a small diamond is shown to me. With small pieces of blue diamond is to the left and to the right of it.

"YES, oh yes." I said to him, and we kissed.

"Well, the love story of Emma and Killian are nothing compare to the real life love story of Colin and Lelia!" Kelly said, "Congrats to you both..And we are will be back in a few minutes."

As we exit the stage, Colin holds me for the longest time, and said with a sigh "I cannot believe that you will be my wife. It is like I dream this."

"It is a dream for me to. darling. I am glad I opened that door, a year ago." I said with a giggle, and we kissed again.

* * *

That is when I woke from my dream...and a sad thought came into my mind. I am not engaged to Colin. He has a wife and a baby. I am not friends with his co-stars. Then I thought with smile, "there is always tomorrow night!"


End file.
